


Daddy's Good Boys

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [288]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm not sure if you write daddycest with dean and sam being underage, if you don't then just ignore this prompt. John comes home and finds his two sons partially clothed and touching each other in non-brotherly ways. The boys don't seem to mind audience and present themselves to their dad, trying (and succeeding) to get John to touch them. It'd be lovely if the line "Make me feel good, daddy" was thrown somewhere in there. Thanks love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boys

John walked into the motel room, and the first thing he saw was Sam and Dean on the bed.

Their shirts were gone, along with Sam’s pants. Both boy’s cock and balls were free and they were lazily stroking the other, lips pressed to the other’s.

Hickeys covered their torsos and John felt a pang of arousal shoot through him.

“Boys.” John said, walking into the room and shutting the door. 

“Hey Dad.” Dean said, pulling his face away from Sam’s for a second. “Didn’t realize that you’d be back so soon.” Neither Sam or Dean were making any attempts to stop while John watched on.

“Hunt went faster than I anticipated.” John said, settling his stuff down, and taking a seat, watching Sam and Dean.

Dean grinned, and Sam turned to look back at John, eyes blown with lust.

“Hi, Daddy.” Sam murmured, biting down on his lip as Dean’s mouth started sucking another mark on Sam’ neck.

“Hey Sammy. You’ve been good for your brother?” John asked, pulling his cock out and stroking it to hardness.

“Very good, Daddy.” Sam moaned, feeling Dean tweak at one of his nipples.

“Good.” John grunted, thumbing at his cockhead.

“Daddy…we want you over here with us.” Sam said.

“That so?”

“Yeah Dad.” Dean said, pulling his lips away from Sam again. Sam started sucking on Dean’s collarbone, and Dean groaned. “Make me feel good Daddy. Make us feel good.”

John moved over to Sam and Dean, and pushed them down on their backs. He moved their hands away, and wrapped one hand around Sam’s cock, the other around Dean’s.

He started stroking, calloused fingers gliding over the pre-come slicked skin, warm to the touch and both Sam and Dean groaned appreciatively.

Sam turned his face towards Dean and started kissing him again, eagerly letting Dean’s tongue slip inside his mouth.

“Damn, boys…looking really good for me right now.” John murmured.

Sam was the one to pull away this time as he looked up at John.

“Glad Daddy. Wanna be Daddy’s good boys.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “Daddy’s good boys.”

John worked his hands faster over Sam and Dean’s cocks, until they came with a shout. John jerked his own cock off, come landing on both Sam and Dean, and he groaned, stripping out of his clothing and laying with his boys.

“Daddy’s good boys.” John murmured softly, wiping up the come on his fingers and watching Dean and Sam suck them off eagerly. “Daddy’s good boys.”


End file.
